Lady in Red
by Riahannon
Summary: Another one of those pesky fundraiser things, only this time Cameron brought a date… HouseCameron


**Lady in Red**

Summary: Another one of those pesky fund-raiser things, only this time Cameron brought a date… House/Cameron

Just a short little thing, one chapter only. Hope you like it!

Rated: PG-ish

"How is it I get roped into these things?"

Dr. James Wilson glanced over at his friend hobbling next to him looking ridiculous in a tux paired with athletic shoes. "Well being a doctor here does seem to be a common factor."

"Yeah but a fund-raiser? Was Cuddy thinking at all?"

"Right, she did this all to torture you, not one bit for the hospital to raise money," Wilson replied sarcastically as he opened the doors to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

"I knew it! She's way obsessed with me," House said as he walked in.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Just promise me you'll be on your best behavior tonight…whatever that is."

"Aye, Aye captain." House mocked saluted him. "So where's the bar?"

Wilson sighed. This was going to be one awkward night. "It's in the back, I'll come with you."

The two men squeezed between the masses of people dressed in tuxes and evening gowns, finally finding the open bar.

"I want a scotch," House said to the bartender.

"No problem." The bartender's words dripped with sarcasm. "And what about you?"

"Oh, the same, thanks," Wilson said.

The bartender nodded at him and glared again at House for good measure. He quickly poured the drinks and set them on the counter where Wilson grabbed them, handing House his.

"Where's Cuddy?" House asked, taking a gulp of his drink while surveying the crowd. Mostly doctors from the hospital with their significant others along with a smattering of doctors from nearby hospitals. In other words: boring.

"I don't know, around here somewhere." Wilson took a much smaller sip of his own drink and glanced at House.

"Why?"

House fiddled with his cane. "If she's forcing me to come, I want her to know I was here. Get some credit at least."

Wilson just nodded absently. "Right. Wanna play some poker?"

House followed Wilson's gaze to the poker table. "Lead the way."

"I'm all in."

Wilson inwardly groaned at the maniac glint in House's eye. "Fold."

"Fold," Chase echoed with a sigh.

Foreman stared down at House. "I think you're bluffing."

House just shrugged and motioned to the chips. "Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

Foreman placed his bet and leaned back looking smug. Next to him his girlfriend snorted. "That was a stupid move."

Foreman glanced at her and the looked back at House. "Maybe, maybe not."

House smirked a little and laid down his hand. "My straight beats your pair of aces. Tough luck."

Foreman sat up, his mouth dropped open slightly. "Damn," he muttered under his breath and pushed his chips forward. "I'm out," he announced.

"Me too," his girlfriend added and they stood up. "Nice to meet you," she said to the others.

"Later," Foreman said and led his girlfriend towards a group of doctors.

"Well that was entertaining," House commented, "who's up for another round?"

Chase put his hand down too. "I'm gonna go get a drink." He stood and headed to the bar where a pretty blonde accosted him, smiling and touching his arm.

House turned to Wilson. "Come on, you know you wanna."

Wilson threw his hands up in the air. "Sure, why not."

House reached over and grabbed the cards, shuffling them when Wilson nudged his shoulder. "Hey, Cameron's here."

Of their own violation, House's eyes snapped up to see that, indeed, Cameron had just stepped in through the hospital doors. Gone were the professional pantsuits and conservative skirts with the lab coat thrown over. In their place was a cherry-red strapless dress that flowed down just past her knees, clinging to her thin figure. Her long dark tresses were flowing down her back in deep waves and her face glowed.

She was currently talking and laughing with the man besides her whose arm hers was threaded through. Cameron's date, House noted. He was a vaguely familiar man with short dark hair, tanned face and dark eyes.

"I guess she brought a date," Wilson commented unnecessarily, watching as Cameron touched the man's shoulder lightly, still smiling. She glanced up and flashed Wilson a hesitant smile before letting her gaze drift to House. Instantly whatever traces of ease and happiness that lingered on her face disappeared.

Oh boy, Wilson thought.

Cameron's gaze froze on House and for a moment she just stared, unsure what to do.

"Hey, Allison." She turned to face her date, Dr. Charlie Carmichael, who was giving her a puzzled look. "You alright?"

"Oh, fine." She gave him a smile. "I'm just going to go say hi to my boss." She started to pull away when, surprisingly, Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Lead the way," he said cheerfully.

Cameron opened her mouth to protest. To somehow beg out of it, but couldn't think of a single thing. "Okay," she managed, "let's, uh, go."

She walked slowly and stiffly over to House and Wilson at the poker table. House was shuffling cards at a rapid pace, but he wasn't looking at his hands. No, he was looking straight at her with those slightly crazed blue eyes.

Cameron swallowed and pasted on her indulgent smile. "Dr. Wilson, Dr. House. This is Dr. Charlie Carmichael. Charlie, this is Dr. Wilson and my boss, Dr. House."

Charlie shook Wilson's hand firmly. He moved to shake House's hand but ended up holding out his hand awkwardly.

He let his hand fall to his side and turned to Wilson. "Your name sounds familiar…oncologist, right?"

Wilson nodded. "Yeah, I am. And you're a…?"

"Pediatrician," Charlie answered smoothly, "at Princeton General."

Another silence hung in the air and Cameron quickly filled it in. "Well, we're going to head over to the bar, say hi to Foreman and Chase." She looped her arm through Charlie's and attempted to pull him along, but House's words stopped them.

"No stay." His tone was strangely friendly. "We were just about to start a new game. You play poker?"

Charlie nodded. "Every Tuesday night." He sat down and rolled up his sleeves. He shot Cameron a dimpled grin. "Hey Allison, pull up a chair."

"Yeah _Allison_." House imitated Charlie's casual tone. "Join us."

Cameron gave House a quick, icy glare before gracing the others an apologetic smile. "Sorry boys, looks like you're on your own. I'm not much of a poker player."

"Come on, Allison," Charlie tried, "I'll teach you."

Cameron shook her head. "Sorry, no can do. I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?"

"Bring us a bottle of tequila," House answered, cutting Charlie off.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why would you need a whole bottle? It's an open bar, House, you can get refills."

House gave her his patent 'duh' look. "It's not for me, it's for us. Loser takes a shot."

Charlie clapped his hands. "Good idea, up the stakes."

"Oh god," Wilson muttered under his breath and rubbed his head. He met Cameron's gaze and gave her a shrug. Wasn't like he could do much to stop House.

"Fine," she finally answered, her voice tight. "I'll be right back with…tequila and shot glasses." She walked off, inwardly fuming at House's antics.

She went up to the bar and made her request in the same tight voice. The bartender gave her a wary look, but complied, handing over three glasses and a large bottle of tequila.

Cameron carried the items back to the table and set them down in the middle. "Here, enjoy. I'm going to go find Foreman and Chase," she announced and with that, left.

House grabbed the bottle and filled each glass to the brim. He set the bottle down and picked up his glass, cheers style. "May the best man win."

Two hours and a half of a bottle later, House slapped down his straight. "Another shot for you, Charlie-boy."

Charlie groaned as Wilson poured his fifth-or was it eighth?-shot. "Bottoms up," he slurred and threw back his head as the liquid burned down his throat.

Wilson shot House a look that clearly said 'wrap this game up.' House rolled his eyes and handed the deck to Wilson. "Your turn."

"House," he gritted out. "The guy is drunk."

"So?"

"So? You got Cameron's date drunk! Is this some bizarre way of…I don't know, winning Cameron?" Wilson hissed. He glanced at Charlie to see if he'd heard them, but the pediatrician was humming and counting his pitiful pile of chips.

"Winning Cameron?" House echoed. "Is that implying I like Miss Goody-Two Shoes?"

"Hey!"

Both men turned to Charlie who was looking at them expectantly. "Are we playing or what?"

House smirked at Wilson. "You heard the man."

Wilson shook his head as he dealt. "This is a bad idea, House."

House lowered his voice. "Come on, you know you wanna interrogate him about how Cameron is in bed."

In response to House's lewd comment, Wilson just rubbed his temples. "Right, I completely forgot that I have a habit of butting into other people's business and making shocking comments."

"Hey," House said, pointing a finger. "You're talking about me, aren't you?" He picked up his hand and surveyed Charlie. "So, Charlie-boy, how long have you been dating Cameron?"

Charlie picked up his own hand. "Who? Allison?"

"Yeah, Allison," House replied, feeling strange using her first name.

"Oh, not long." Charlie pulled out two cards. "Actually, this is really our first date."

"Aw," House said, glancing at Wilson with an amused look, "how sweet."

"Yeah, she is pretty sweet. Smart as hell, too. I've never really met someone like her, you know? She compassionate, brilliant and just…perfect. I really like her." Charlie glanced down at his hand and put in two chips.

"But," he lowered his voice to whisper, "I get the feeling she doesn't like me, that way at least. I keep thinking, I don't know, that she likes some other guy, or something."

House shot Wilson another look. "Really?" He asked with false sincerely.

"Yeah," Charlie replied, oblivious. "Maybe someone from work. Hey! You're her boss, does she ever…hang out with someone, a guy, a lot?"

"Well there's always Chase," House suggested and then tapped his chin thoughtfully. "And Foreman, oh, and that guy from Radiology…what's his name? Mark? Michael?" He turned to Wilson. "Do you remember?"

Wilson gave House a glare. "Actually, I'm pretty sure _her_ name is Michelle."

House's eyes widened comically. "A girl? Yikes, I didn't see that one coming."

Charlie looked between the two men, confused. "You think Cameron's…dating girls?"

"Only in my dreams," House said under his breath and Wilson held back a laugh.

Charlie's puzzled frown turned to disappointment. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you're her favorite," House said reassuringly.

Finally after another couple of shots, Charlie passed out on the poker table, his face pressed into his cards.

"Well," House dropped his chips. "That was fast. And gosh darn it, I had a good hand. Oh well." He grabbed his cane and stood up, intent on leaving. He'd done his duty and now it was time to go home and enjoy The OC.

"Wait, House, we can't just leave him there!" Wilson said, motioning to the younger doctor.

House shrugged. "Why not? Someone'll wake him up when the party's over." And with that, he grabbed his jacket and headed outside.

He had made it as far as past the bench when he noticed a familiar willowy figure with long brown hair staring out at the trees.

"Wanna ride?"

Cameron turned in surprise at the sound of a voice. When she saw who it was, the frown lines returned. "No, my date is giving me one,"

"Your _date_ is plastered," House told her, shrugging his jacket on.

"No, he's not," Cameron responded automatically, her back straightening.

House scoffed. "Oh, right, sorry, he's not stumbling around and slurring his speech at all. He hasn't had…ten too many shots."

Cameron crossed her arms. "What did you do to him?"

House held up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, it's not my problem your boyfriend can't resist a challenge. Plus, he has a really bad poker face."

Cameron's mouth dropped open. "He's not my boyfriend, and I can't believe-"

House interrupted her accusation. "Oh please, of course you can. Now do you want a ride or not?"

"No thanks, Foreman can give me one," Cameron replied, her voice chilly. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up and failing miserably.

"Foreman already left with his girlfriend-Susie what's-her-face," House answered with a dismissive wave.

Cameron's expression was a mix between a frown and confusion. "Her name is Jenna." She paused. "I'll get Chase to take me home then."

"Nope," House replied, popping the 'p'. "He left too."

"No he didn't." Cameron half-glanced behind her at Chase's car for confirmation.

"Okay," House amended, "not yet, but he will be soon with whatever bimbo latched onto him."

Cameron made a face. "Wilson then," she shot out, desperate.

House shook his head with a small smirk of amusement. "Julie's pissed, no need to add driving the pretty lady doctor home to that."

Cameron blew out her breath, frustrated. "Fine!"

"What?" House stepped forward, his eyebrow raised. "No thank you?"

"Thank yous aren't exactly required when someone practically forces them to accept their offer," Cameron replied with a look.

House just hobbled towards his motorcycle. "At the very least you could smile graciously," he said sarcastically.

Cameron followed and gave him a strained version of the smile. "Thank you."

"Try that again, once more with feeling," House suggested with a snort.

Cameron sighed, stomping her feet. Jeez, it was cold and her thin jacket was doing nothing. Neither was the short dress. "Where exactly is your car?"

"About that," House began and pulled out his keys. "I didn't take my car."

Cameron followed his gaze to the motorcycle in the handicapped spot. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"House! I'm wearing a dress and it's 40 degrees out! No way!" She protested loudly, backing up.

"Oh come on," he cajoled, "I won't peek. Scout's honor." He held up two fingers as if pledging.

Cameron let out an exclamation of disbelief. "It's freezing, I'm tired and I'm not going to sit on the back of _that_."

House shrugged. "Suit yourself. And, uh, good luck, calling a cab at…12:32 in the morning."

Cameron watched as House mounted his bike and turned on the engine. As he slid his cane into its holder, he glanced up at her, helmet in hand. "Last chance, Cameron!" He shouted over the noise.

That, she thought ironically, could mean so many things. "Fine," she huffed, taking the helmet and awkwardly hoisted herself onto the seat. The dress slid up her to her thighs as she straddled the bike, and she shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"You ready?" House shouted.

"Yeah," she replied into his ear and with ease, House pulled out of the parking lot and shot off into the dark.

Fear gripped Cameron's insides as they sped along the streets, dodging traffic. "Slow down!" She yelled, but either House didn't hear her or ignored her.

After several harrowing minutes, House slowed down to a stop in front of her apartment building. Cameron waited a few seconds before sliding off, trying to keep her dress from flipping up.

She pulled the helmet off, handing it to House. She cleared her throat. "Thanks, for the ride."

"Well I am partially responsible for your date's inebriated state. Though it was all Wilson's idea," House responded.

Cameron laughed softly. "Sure it was." She stepped back and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, work." House remembered with a look. "That and Cuddy's new whip."

Cameron's nose crinkled with distaste. "Good night, House."

"Night," House responded with a nod as he watched Cameron make her way to the front door.

"Oh." Cameron turned around with a small grin. "By the way, you clean up nicely."

House smirked back slightly. "And that red dress definitely improved the décor."

Cameron's grin turned soft and she ducked her head. "Thanks."

House gave her another nod and pulled his helmet back on, revving the engine. Seconds later, he was speeding off.

Cameron waited until he turned the corner before closing the door. As she walked up the stairs, her smile lingered. Maybe it wasn't a bad evening after all.

Well, at least she couldn't say it wasn't interesting.


End file.
